The present invention relates generally to system and method for location based reminders and more specifically to provide location based services using existing mobile networks.
Time based alarms are often used by users to remind them of tasks that are required to be performed at a predetermined interval of time. Actionable items along with time are stored in the user's device such as mobile phones, handheld devices, personal digital assistants etc. which on a predetermined time, set by the user, flashes the task which needs to be performed.
However, the abovementioned time based alarms are rendered ineffective when the user is travelling and he needs to be reminded of a specific task to be done on reaching a specific location. Very often, the time calculated and fed by the user to a mobile device to alert him on reaching a particular location is not accurate or his travel plans are delayed due to traffic, bad roads etc. which results in confusion and failure in accomplishing predetermined tasks.
In the recent past, GPS enabled devices have been used to detect the location of user to provide location based services. However, these devices and services are very expensive and their reach is not widespread. Further, the abovementioned service is not available in GSM networks which generally cater to most of the mobiles through out the world. In addition, the abovementioned service is available only in high end mobiles thus making the entire proposition quite expensive.
Consequently, there is a need for an efficient system and method for providing cost effective location based reminders. Further, there is a need for a system and method which employs the existing cost effective mobile networks and can provide location based services on low end mobile phones.